


The Best Medicine

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 06, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apolo's there when Julianne gets eliminated. He's all that she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

He was waiting for her backstage and she made a beeline straight for him.

She still had her peasant paso dress on with her lips painted way way too red like a cartoon character, though Apolo thought it didn’t look all that bad on her.

Julianne flopped down next to him and reached for his water bottle. She was too quiet. She only got quiet when she was really down and Apollo could count those times on one hand.

Then she gave a big sigh.

“Losing really sucks. I mean, really really sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“How would you know, Mr-Two-Time-Gold-Medal-Winner?”

She nudged him with a little smile and he nudged her right back. She’d been there with jokey text messages after he’d had horrible races, saying things like ‘what do you need another gold medal for anyway?’ and a lot of appearances in person that included her making him laugh, thumb wrestling, him tripping over her feet when she tried to get him to dance, and her warm lips on his under the cold clear sky.

Julianne leant her head against his shoulder with another sigh. Apolo slid an arm around her.

She was like him. Pretty much all she knew was winning, being the best at what she did. Now she wasn’t. Neither of them did losing well.

“You could sabotage the others,” he suggested into the silence with a grin.

Julianne’s eyebrows shot up and she laughed. That was good to hear.

“Like tie their shoes together, that kind of thing?”

“Sure, I mean, I know you’re more creative than that,” he smirked at Julianne’s narrow-eyed look as she pulled herself upright. “Derek tells stories.”

Julianne’s eyes got even narrower and Derek had the misfortune to walk past right at that moment. He got smacked.

“I’m going to tell people about the jello and……..”

“Woah, woah!” Derek put his hand over her mouth hastily. “Okay, no more stories, I’ve got it. But beating on the injured?!”

“You’re fine.” Julianne rolled her eyes. “You danced great tonight.”

“Oh, I know.”

“It was probably mostly Shannon though.”

Apolo laughed as Derek mussed up Julianne’s hair and she shrieked and hit at him. No surprise at all, but it was still funny.

Then Julianne socked him in the arm. Ouch.

“Thanks for your help, partner,” she mock-glared at him.

She was definitely feeling better if she was punching him. Apolo raised an eyebrow at her, holding his hands up in defence.

“Hey, you told me to stay out of it after the last time,” he replied as Derek made his strategic exit.

“You put ice cubes down my neck!”

Apolo laughed and immediately got to his feet when Julianne swung again. She was laughing too though.

“Are you scared of a girl?” she smirked at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Only when they’re as scary as you.”

“Didn’t you hear Adam? I’m an angel.” She fluttered her eyes unconvincingly.

“He’ll be sending you his medical bills by the end of the week.”

She threatened him with her fist and then shoved him hard. By the time he’d righted himself, she was draining his water bottle with a completely innocent expression. He wasn’t ever falling for that again.

“You done?” he asked her, arms folded. “Because I was going to take you out to dinner, but now……….”

“Dinner?” Her eyes lit up. She was always starving after she’d danced. “Before Kimmel?”

“If you change fast enough, or you could keep that dress on if you really wanted to.”

She stuck her tongue out and tossed the empty bottle at him.

“You’re not the only speedy one around here, Mr Speed Skater.” She grinned at him. “Give me ten minutes, tops.”

“I’ll be timing you.” He pointed to his watch. “If you’re late, I’m not buying you dessert.”

“Yes, you will,” she called over her shoulder as she started running, skirt hitched up and her words becoming sing-song. “Because you love me!”

Apolo shook his head, but smiled as she skidded around a corner. She was right and she knew it and she was happy again. He’d buy her every dessert on the menu if it kept her smiling.

 _-end_


End file.
